Glee Especial de Natal
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Um especial de natal com vários casais. Algo leve para comemorar o Natal. Enjoy.


Minha primeira Glee! Eu queria fazer uma fic para comemorar o Natal, então aqui estou! Ficou até maior do que eu esperava... Espero que gostem!

N.a: eu coloquei a musica só depois de escrever, por isso não coloquei toda até por que não encaixava em certas partes, é como se fosse a musica de fundo, só dá para ouvir algumas partes de vez em quando, entende?

**Avisos:** tem de tudo um pouco, por isso cuidado! Acho que tem alguns spoilers, mas acho que só da para notar depois que assistir a primeira parte da 1ª temporada (até Sectionals).

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence, mas muitas coisas não me pertencem, então eu supero... (algum dia... u.u)

**Glee Especial de Natal**

- Pronto, agora podem abrir os olhos! – disse sr. Schuester.

Todos do Glee soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver o interior da casa de Emma toda decorada com temas natalinos e escrito bem grande na tv:_"Parabéns, Glee"_.

- É apenas uma festinha para comemorar a vitória... – sorriu Emma.

- A casa já estava decorada. Algum problema para vocês? – perguntou Will para Rachel e Puck que negaram.

Em pouco tempo todos se espalhavam pela ampla e aconchegante sala. Na tv passava gravações das apresentações do grupo, no outro canto alguns se revezavam no karaokê, o resto se dividia entre dançar no espaço livre que o sofá no canto permitia e comer salgadinhos ou bebericar refrigerante.

- Obrigado por emprestar sua casa, Emma. – sorriu Will.

- Não foi nada. Afinal, você prometeu que me ajudaria a limpar...

- É claro. – e rodeou a cintura da ruiva antes de beijá-la de leve ao que ela sorriu, voltando a servir aperitivos.

Meia hora depois até mesmo Emma e Will dançavam acompanhando a música leve. Puck estava no canto, observando tudo: viu que Archie fazia uma dupla com Tina sentada em seu colo no karaokê, numa das pontas Quinn e as duas líderes de torcida conversavam enquanto no sofá próximo Mercedes, Kurt e Rachel fofocavam. Finn estava do seu lado, meio em duvida sobre o que fazer, batendo o pé sem parar o que já estava irritando:

- Faça logo! Seja o que for, vá! – ele nem tinha ouvido todo o desabafo do amigo, só sabia que tinha haver com Quinn e Rachel, então até ele não precisava pensar muito para entender.

Finn levou as palavras do amigo como incentivo e caminhou até o sofá. Rachel e Kurt sorriam ao ver o jogador chegando, isto é, até ele falar:

- Quer dançar comigo, Rachel?

O sorriso dela aumentou, enquanto o do soprano se desfazia, mas Kurt logo se recompôs acompanhando Mercedes no que dizia e vendo Rachel ir com Finn.

Aquela cena não passou despercebida para Puck, preocupado com em que metera o amigo, viu quando ele chamou a garota e fez um barulho de desaprovação. Ele não era tão burro assim: era sempre a Rachel e o Kurt encarando Finn no Glee, ele fazendo o mesmo com a Quinn. Apesar de que ultimamente o garoto parecia mais conformado, talvez nem tanto a julgar pelo segundo em que a mágoa transpareceu nos olhos do soprano.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Alguém pode me encontrar um alguém para amar?**

- Ah! Eu adoro essa musica! – disse alto Mercedes, levantando-se para dançar.

Ela tentou chamar Kurt para dançar também, mas ele recusou, indo para a varanda sozinho.

Noah ainda ficou um segundo parado antes de se erguer e seguir para a varanda, não muito certo do porquê.

- Você? – disse num sussurro, sem se mexer.

- Eu. – respondeu Noah. Enquanto Kurt se debruçava de frente no batente da varanda, olhando o céu, ele estava de costas apoiado pelos braços, bem de frente para quem dançava. – Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, sem trocadilhos. – emendou no fim.

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

**Eu me abaixo (abaixo) nos meus joelhos (joelhos)**

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_

**E começo a orar (louvar ao Senhor)**

Kurt revirou os olhos, mas teve a atenção desviada quando viu uma estrela cadente. Ele sorriu de leve fazendo um pedido: _"Eu quero esquecer o Finn...E...achar um bom namorado... "_. Talvez estivesse pedindo demais, mas não custava tentar, né?

- Eu gosto do Natal, mesmo sendo judeu e tudo mais, é a única época em que as pessoas são gentis sem segundas intenções...

- Pode ser... Talvez essa seja a razão de vocês me jogarem no lixo com menos freqüência nessa época...

- _Talvez..._

Voltou-se para dentro ao notar que não teria mais resposta ou conversa propriamente (não que ele quisesse conversar com o outro ou algo assim, ele só estava entediado), contudo antes seu olhar recaiu no teto, vendo um visgo bem acima de si – e suspirando aliviado – _somente_ de si.

- Visgo... – sussurrou sem pensar o jogador.

- O que? – e Hummel seguiu seu olhar. – Ah. Você ainda não tinha notado? O teto de toda a casa está cheio...

- Então era por isso... – e Puck deu um meio sorriso para o que via.

- Isso o que? – ele se virou para a cena.

A maioria estava se beijando. Quero dizer: Will e Emma estavam debaixo de um visgo; e Mercedes puxava Artie um pouco para trás para que assim ele pudesse beijar Tina (parecia que ele já estava tentando faz algum tempo ir para debaixo do visgo, mas o peso da Tina em seu colo dificultava); depois de ajudá-lo também sendo beijada por um dos jogadores; Quinn dançava com as lideres que ao pararem num visgo se beijaram enquanto ela também era puxada e beijada de brincadeira por outro jogador; e ao som de _Somebody to Love_...

_Can__ anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Pode alguém encontrar para mim alguém para amar?**

- Por isso que Finn estava em dúvida se pedia para dançar com a Rachel. – terminou de dizer Noah, vendo Finn desajeitadamente beijar Rachel (ele estava todo curvado, mesmo com ela na ponta dos pés).

- Imagino. – disse Kurt conformado, porém com os olhos um pouco molhados.

Então, meio que por instinto, Noah puxou o menor pela cintura, trazendo-o para perto e para debaixo do visgo. Levantou o rosto confuso e atordoado pelo queixo e inclinou-se tocando os lábios finos com os seus. Pouco depois ele soltou, dando um meio sorriso para a face corada e sem fôlego abaixo de si.

_- Feliz Natal... – _sussurrou fazendo cada pêlo de Kurt se arrepiar.

Owari.

Eu realmente queria escrever algo de Glee e algo para comemorar o Natal e algo com Kurt e "Somebody to love", então eu juntei tudo... Primeira Purt em português...e com _todos os casais_ que eu gosto... Algum erro me avisem para eu consertar.

_And that's all...?_


End file.
